The Dawn of Akatsuki
by Doctor13X
Summary: Akatsuki Hikari is a well respected Soul Reaper in the thirteen Court Guard Squads. But when Aizen is murdered he is the #1 suspect due to his hatred of the man, and it doesn't help that his ex is in charge of the punishment force.


"_So-chan?"_ _I asked approaching my girlfriend_

"_Akatsuki-kun?" Soi Fon exclaimed in shock turning around_

"_What happened?" I asked_

"_Yoruichi-sama... she left." She said_

"_I'm sorry." I said wrapping my arms around her "I know you idolized her..."_

_Her eyes widened, with untamed, pure, violent rage ""STING ALL ENEMIES TO DEATH! SUZUME BACHI!"_

_ I jumped back in shock as she attempted to plant Homonka death mark on me. I Flash Stepped away as she attempted to do it again. I looked straight into her eyes and gasped, this wasn't a training exercise, she actually wanted to kill me. I drew my Zanpakto and blocked her Suzume Bachi. _

"_So-chan." I yelled "What's wrong with you?" _

"_Don't touch me." She said raising Suzume Bachi "If you so much as lay a finger on me... I'll kill you!"_

* * *

><p>I woke up, sweating like a dog and gasping for breath. I slowly raised my trembling had to my face, the same dream again. It was the third time week. I rested my head in the palm of my hand. Why couldn't I stop thinking about her?<p>

"Akatsuki-sama." Dura said appearing in the room, his black biker helmet hiding his face "Are you alright sir?"

"I'm fine Dura." I lied

"I don't believe you are sir. I detected high fluctuations in your Reiatsu." He said pulling out a pitcher and a glass, slowly pouring a purple colored fluid into it "You've emitted several bursts of Reishi as well. I'm half positive the walls are soaked in high quality Reishi by now."

"As always, you see through me as if I was a piece of glass." I said taking the glass "I alway's hate drinking this stuff."

"Captain Unohana gave you explicit instructions to take one glass every time you wake up." he said "This counts."

"It was just a nightmare Dura. Its got nothing to do with Sekkiseki implants." I told him "Either way, it'll be better tasting than the dream."

"If I may ask sir, what was the dream about?" Dura asked as I chugged down the disgusting purple fluid

"... The past" I saidm staring out the window "I'm dreaming about the past like some old man."

"... I received a report from Captain Unohana, you are free to remove the implants." he told me, changing the subject

"Its about time." I said grabbing two needle like objects protruding from the side of my arms and yanking them out, my Reiatsu flared up a bit for moment, then quietly faded away "My Bankai training ended three weeks ago, I don't see why I need to be so concerned with this whole surgery."

"The surgery was designed to improve your Reiatsu level, it was specifically designed by Captain Mayrui Kurosutchi." Dura explained

"Kurosutchi-Baka, I detest preforming the kind of surgery he would recommend. I know way more about science and improvement of the Konpaku, and the enhancment of Reiryoku than he does." I ranted staring out the window "And I'm nicer than he is. He's got enough moral's and ethics to make a feather way a ton."

"Yes sir, that's why I took the liberty of submitting your application for the Captain's Exam, if all goes well, you'll be able to replace him as head of the Department of Research and Development." Dura offered trying to cheer me up

"I would hope so." I said "That idiot is screwing up the great Institution developed by Urahara-sensei!"

"...or you could be assigned to Squad 5." Dura said collecting my glass

My eyebrow twitched "To replace Aizen... that in it's own would be an honor. To replace Aizen would be the greatest of honors. He had no right to claim the title, Captain. His very presence makes my skin crawl."

"Sir, I feel I must tell you, you've been asleep a whole 2 days... and Captain Sosuke Aizen was murdered yesterday." He told me

I turned at Dura, my eyes wide with shock, but then my mouth broke into something that would make even Gin Ichimaru's grin fade, a smile "This has been the best wake up call ever."

BLEACH

Dawn of Akatsuki


End file.
